


With Him Gone

by Lynn_in_a_bin



Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Depictions of grief, Gen, I cannot tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Someone should help these boys, Very sad?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_in_a_bin/pseuds/Lynn_in_a_bin
Summary: He's gone and the others don't know what to do.





	With Him Gone

Things are different with him gone. Why wouldn't they be? Everyone is more somber. There's no laughing anymore, not when the others can still hear his boisterous chuckle echoing through the halls. No one can take one look at his room without bursting into sobs. They all just collectively avoid the places where his presence was strongest, not able to deal with the memories that come with it. He was such an integral part to their dynamic that no one knows how to cope with him gone. 

The Jims don't joke anymore, they feel like they can't, not when they just lost a fellow reporter. They were terrified of Will but they also respected him and his abilities. Will was an inspiration for them, he was great at his job and the Jims wanted to be as good as he was. They would follow him around when he did interviews, they never let him see them of course. Will wouldn't tell them but he knew they were following him, he always felt a strange burst of pride whenever he caught them stalking him out of the corner of his eye.

Silver Shepard beats himself up mentally because he believes he could have saved him. He failed Will and himself. What kind of superhero is he if he can't save one person? He doesn't even deserve to be called a hero. He should leave, disappear before he has the chance to ruin anyone else, it's not like he can do anything right. He'll only be a nuisance. A failure.

Dr. Iplier feels like he could have prevented this. He's a doctor for Christ's sake, it's his job to deal with stuff like this before it happens! He's the one who's supposed to help people, if he can't even do that right then what the hell is his purpose? He wishes it could have happened differently but he knows either way that he wouldn't have been able to do anything to stop it.

Ed Edgar is away a lot, they presume that he needs to get away from the mood in the house. He has a cabin in the woods somewhere that he stays at. No one knows where it is exactly, they just know that it's there. Some speculate that it's the Host's old cabin but none of them ever want to get too close to him to ask.

King of the Squirrels hides in his trees with his subjects and when the others walk by they can hear his muffled sobbing. Him and Will were never the best of friends but he was still family, and when family dies you feel it like a sucker punch to the gut. It doesn't matter that Will scared him almost as much as Dark, family is family.

The Googles are complicated. They don't experience their emotions very well and when one of them is overwhelmed with a strong emotion they go into shock and can't respond to anything. It's almost like their entire systems lock up and can't function. The only way for them to come out of system lock up is for them to reboot. The rebooting process takes about a week to make sure that they don't lock up again after coming out of it. While in the rebooting process they try to work through their feelings on the matter and try not to totally break down. Unfortunately it didn't work and they're stuck in limbo; not able to wake up and not able to completely shut down.

Bim is almost in a worse state than Dark. His eyes are always bloodshot and red rimmed from crying. Whenever he's not in his room he's in his studio mourning the death of his mentor. Will was probably the ego he was closest to besides the Jims. Not just because they were both game show hosts, but because Will was helping him with his reality warping abilities. Will was the closest thing he had to a friend and the one ego he could trust. He is close with the Jims, they're like brothers to him, but they just don't get him the way Will did.

The Host locks himself in his room daily and the only one who can get him to open the door is Dr. Iplier. Even if he opens the door it's nigh impossible to get him to come out of his room, not even the doctor can do it. It’s been hard on him, he can’t think of narrating his way out of his bed, or his room, without being reminded of all the times he’s had to find his way around Wilford’s messes.

The Host is... unique. He can 'see' everything that goes on around him, even without his eyes. He has visions of things that could happen. Tiny glimpses of possible futures, fragments of undiscovered paths. It's this gift that let him see what could've happened to Wilford after he left. What did happen to him after he left. It was routine for Wilford to leave, he always did when things were getting too much. That day wasn't supposed to be any different, the Host was in the library reading when it came to him, he didn't catch much but he knew that if Wilford left he was doomed. He tried to warn Will, tried to get to him before he set foot outside of the house and it's protective bindings, but he was too late and now Wilford is gone.

Dark looks unchanged, you would only notice if you knew him on an extensive level. It's not obvious but he misses Wilford deeply. His only friend gone in an instant. All because of some repulsive man. Dark wants to snap Mark's neck. He wants to do unspeakable things to the man that took Will away from him. He wants to cry and scream and rage all at the same time. The grief is tearing him up and he feels that if he doesn't do something soon he will explode.

The others say that he's next, that Mark's getting rid of the strongest of them before he takes over. Not long after him the Host will probably be gone too. He doesn't much care. He only wants to be able to see Wilford again. The only ego who ever accepted him, never doubted that he could keep them safe. He failed in that regard though. He didn't keep him safe and now he's gone. The only comfort is that he'll be joining Will soon.

He doesn't want to die, no matter what he thinks. He has a responsibility to keep the others safe as well, no matter how much he wants to go and beg for death he can't. He will keep fighting until his last breath. He will fight for the others, for himself, and especially for Wilford. When his time comes he'll be somewhat happy in the knowledge that he did everything he could to keep the others safe and that he tried.

Isn't that all anyone can ever do? Try?

Try to keep living. Try to stay one step ahead. Try to repress the grief. Try to keep them all alive. Try not to collapse. Try not to let them down again.

Try.

Try.

Try.

That's the thing about trying, there's always the possibility that you'll fail.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Longest thing I've ever written and I will always hold this close to my heart.


End file.
